A Magoranza fanfict
by Magoranza Activist
Summary: Magolor Finally admits his love for Taranza let's see how this goes


Chapter 1

Taranza clenching onto the flower. Taranza let out sigh as he sniffed again, he'd blink the the tears out of his eyes as he stared down into the flower. His tears slipped from his face, landing onto it's petals. He'd hiccup before starting to sob uncontrollably again, whines of pain came from him. The Halcandran, Magolor noticed him instantly rushing over. "Oh nova. Hey hey Taranza, what's w-". He'd noticed the flower, now he knew what was wrong. "Huh-" he'd managed to croak out, wiping his tears away. "It's alright I understand now, hey I'm here to help friend" he'd smile. "Thank you. . ." Taranza mumbled. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He'd say. "I just. . . I just miss her so much!" He'd cried out burying his face into two of his hands. "It's alright just let it all out" he'd say, patting Taranza's back. "I just I just want her back!" He'd sob again "Back to how she was before!" He'd whimper, dropping the flower. Magolor picked it up, glancing at it before handing it back. Taranza sniffed, looking over "Oh, thank you" he'd whimper taking the flower back. "You're welcome" magolor said, patting him again. Taranza sniffed again "Heh, it's just good to have someone to talk to. . . Even though you're not saying much, thank you Magolor." He'd smile brightly, looking to him. Magolor blinked, blushing "Heheh, you're welcome." He'd look away quickly hoping he didn't notice. Magolor had been in love with him for about a year now, despite these episodes he still loved him. Magolor was just to afraid to ask. "Hm? Magolor, what's wrong?" Taranza blinked his smile turning into a surprised look. "Nothing! I'm sorry Taranza but I have to go back to my shop-" Magolor said as he quickly got up and rushed away. Taranza blinked with surprise, turning in the direction Magolor went. He'd then turned to the flower. "What's wrong with him, he's been acting like this for awhile now. . . Was it something I said?" He'd say questioning the flower. He'd sigh getting up heading the same way Magolor went.

Chapter 2

Taranza soon enough arrived at the shop, he'd looked to it surprised as Magolor wasn't there. "Where did he g-". "HEY HEY HEY!" Taranza shuttered knowing that voice, it was Marx. "Hey little spider buddy whatcha doing here?" The chaotic jester giggled, standing on the ball he usually had with him. He'd pat Taranza's shoulder. Taranza pulled away "Don't touch me, and I'm looking for Magolor" he'd grumble. "Oh I'm soooooo sorry" Marx giggled sarcastically "You just missed him he was red as a tomato. Pretty funny if you ask me and probably because of me and my greatness hahaHA. He ran off to his ship." He'd snicker. "Thanks. . ." Taranza grumble heading towards Magolor's ship as he knew where it was. Marx blinked "Heyyyy wait up buddy". Taranza just thought to run trying to get away. He already hated Marx enough. "Wh- HEY!" Marx yelled trying to catch up. Taranza out paced him, he'd looked back before crashing right into Magolor. "Oh! Magolor my goodness I'm so sorry!" He'd looking down him. Magolor turned looking up, still blushing softly "Uh it's ok-". Magolor turned away looking down. "Did I do something wrong?" Taranza mumbled. "No! You did nothing wrong, just come with me-" Magolor squeaked, grabbing his hand. "Oh ok!" Taranza smiled holding Magolor's hand. Magolor quickly made his way to his ship with Taranza. They'd soon arrive in front of the ship. "Alright, uh-" Magolor looked to his hand, he quickly turned away. Taranza noticed this but decided not to say anything about it. "Wow" Taranza said with awe. "Thanks, Lor is a pretty good sh-". "hEY-" Marx yelled still a good distance away, ruining the moment. "HEY Magolor!" He'd say catching up to them. "Ew, what the fuck do you want" Magolor grumbled. "Hey what's with you being so grumpy" Marx giggled. "I said what do you want." Magolor glared at Marx, still holding onto Taranza's hand. "Come on old buddy, why can't I just hang out with my friends?" He'd say making his way over to them, giggling. "I hate you what do you mean friends you demonic grape ." Taranza growled. "Oh I'm soooo hurt, how about you come up with a more creative insult then that! HaHAHA" Marx leaned, getting into Taranza's face as he let out his chaotic laughter. Frightened Taranza held onto Magolor's hand tighter, shivering. "Marx, if you don't leave can and I will make you." Magolor glared at him. "Yeah right, egg" Marx snickered. Magolor rolled his eyes as Marx laughed. Magolor pushed the ball out from Marx's feet, Marx screamed as he fell off. "Alright fine! I didn't want to be here anyways" He'd hiss getting up and hopping back onto the ball, he'd give a death stare to Taranza before leaving. "What a pest." Magolor grumble. Taranza was still shaking, Magolor looked over to him "Hey, are you ok?" He'd say looking up to him, a worried tone in his voice. "Oh I'm fine, I'm just. . Uh" Taranza mumble. "Scared?." He'd say still looking up to him. "Yeah. . Yeah i am, he's just really scary I-" Taranza whimpered before being cut off. "Hey it's ok, Taranza. Let's go inside" Magolor said as he lead Taranza into his ship.

Chapter 3

The door opened leading into the ship. I'm going to ask, right here right now Magolor thought as he looked over to Taranza. Taranza let go of his hand wandering around the ship, wonder in his eyes, this was first time had been in here. "Haha, it's amazing in here!" Taranza said smiling. "Oh thank you," Magolor said, snapping back to reality. "Oh Magolor" Taranza said, walking back to him "why did you just freak out and leave earlier? Did I do something to hurt you." He'd say looking down at him. He'd sigh, looking up to Taranza "No, but". Taranza tilted his head "What do you mean?". "Ever since I've met you, you have. Taranza, you've stolen my heart and I just can't fight these feelings anymore." Magolor looked down blushing madly. Taranza blinked with surprise, blushing he'd say "Magolor-". Magolor pulled down his hood covering his eyes, squeaking out "aaaaaa imsosorry-". Taranza giggled, hugging Magolor. "aaaaaaaaafdfefsgfd" Magolor squeaked again. "Awe" Taranza giggled."Why, why are you so cute it's unfair" Magolor said, letting go of his hood. "Eee! Thank you, hehe. . . Uh Magolor?" Taranza said, still hugging Magolor. "Yes?" Magolor said, smiling. "Does this- forces this mean we're dating now-" Taranza blinked. "Oh!- Well uh if you, want to-" Magolor glanced away as he said that. "Oh hehe ok, I'll take that as a yes" He'd smile, giving Magolor a smooch on the cheek. "HGJGVFFHNJ" Magolor squeaked, burying his face in his hands. "Awe, Magolor-" Taranza squeak, before being pulled into a kiss by Magolor. He'd pull away blushing. "I'm sorry Taranza-". "No no, it's okay! I was just surprised that's it" Taranza said, smiling. "Ok, heh. . . Oh dang I do really need to go back to my shop-" Magolor turned looking towards the door, letting go on Taranza. "Okay, we can go together." Taranza said letting go of Magolor, then grabbing his hand holding onto it. The door reopens as they stepped outside.

Chapter 4

Magolor smiled looking up to Taranza. Taranza chuckled as they slowly made their way back to the shop. Magolor sighed as he let go if Taranza's hand and went into the shop. Taranza floated up to the roof of the shop sitting down. He glanced at the flower he was still holding surprised he hadn't let it go. He'd examine the petals sighing, "I'm sorry. ." he'd mumble to it. Magolor tapped his hand on the counter waiting for someone to show up. Magolor blinked hearing the distant poyo, kirby must have been near. Soon the pink puffball ran up to the shop, looking up to Magolor "Hai!" He'd say a bright smile upon his face. "Oh hi kirby how can I help you-" Magolor said before being cut off. "Hey mags" Marx said as he followed kirby over to the shop. Magolor grumble, "Hi." He'd glare at Marx. Marx smiled looking up to Taranza who was turned away. "Heh" Marx snickered hopping up onto the roof. "Hey! Get down you rat!" Magolor snapped at Marx. Taranza jumped, scared by the sudden being joining him on the roof. "Hey spider boi" Marx snickered. Taranza blinked, scooting away, holding tightly onto the flower. Marx raised a brow "What's a matter with you?". He'd say stepping forwards, he'd looked to the flower smiling devilishly. "Poyo!" kirby yelled up at the roof. "I'm busy you piece of gum!" Marx yelled back down to him. Kirby was upset by this. Magolor grumble "Marx get down". Marx ignored Magolor once again "What's with the flower?" He'd snicker "It makes you look like a sissy". Taranza grumbled "It means something to me-". Marx snatched up the flower looking at it. "Get your grubby hands off her!" Taranza snapped reaching for the flower. Marx grabbed Taranza's hand "Hey hey! I'm just looking, and her? What does the flower have a name?" He'd laugh, letting go of Taranza's hand. "Poyo!" kirby floated up landing on the roof with them. "Aw come on I'm just messing with him" Marx chuckled, dropping the flower. Taranza looked to the flower reaching over to grab it. Marx stepped on the flower, crushing it. Taranza shutter, jerking his hand away. "Poyo!" kirby yelled at Marx again. "It's a flower come on" he'd say hopping off the roof. He'd turn to Magolor "Sup-". "Do that again and your fucking dead." Magolor said coldly. Marx blinked in surprise ". . . Ooook". "Now get out of my sight." Magolor growled. Marx stepped back "uh-". Magolor slammed his hand on the counter of the shop, Marx quickly took off. Taranza blinked looking down at the crushed flower, he'd scoop the shattered petals into his hand."Poyo.." Kirby frowned. "No it's not your fault Kirby-" He'd sniff. Magolor looked up, before quickly exiting the shop and joining Kirby and Taranza. He'd blink looking at the petals in his hand. "Oh sh-" he'd sit close to Taranza. Taranza sighed letting the petals drift away from his hand in the wind, he'd watch the petals float away his hand clenching into a fist. "Hey it's ok-" Magolor said placing his hand on Taranza's shoulder. "Hmm, yeah.." Taranza said, turning to Magolor and hugged him. Magolor purred hugging him back. "Oh uh Kirby I nearly forgot-". Taranza turned looking to Kirby. "Poyo" Kirby smiled hopping off the roof. "Well ok then bye Kirby-" Magolor was confused but went with it. "Poyo!" Kirby waved bye walking off. Taranza turned back to Magolor smiling. Magolor smiled back looking up to him. "Hey, come on" Taranza stood up grabbing Magolor's hand. "Wait what about the sho-" Magolor said, being pulled away. "It can wait!" Taranza giggled hopping off the roof pulling Magolor with him.


End file.
